


[Podfic] Victoire

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e04 New Day Rising, Jealousy, M/M, POV Butch, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poor Butch, Romantic Gestures, wtf guys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: La scène de la victoire des élections municipales du point de vue de Butch Gilzean





	[Podfic] Victoire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victoire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648461) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[Podfic ici](https://clyp.it/ltk42cbd)


End file.
